luammogamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BrickfilmNut/A New Direction
Hey everyone! The project is about to undergo yet another major change! This is in relation to two problems been discussed in for a while now; inactive members and organization. Now, I know that many of you are inactive for good reasons; that's fine. However, having a long list of inactive members on the front page is a bit disorganized, so we're going to be trimming that down a bit. Don't worry though; any inactive member is allowed to re-apply later on to join the project. Now, in regards to activity, we need to focus on organization. One problem has been many people writing different stories or posting different character designs all over the wiki. These concepts and designs lack unification and organization and often conflict with current or planned storylines by other staff members. Therefore, we are going to divide ideas onto two sites, with two different purposes. On the forums, you are allowed to post your ideas, concepts, and work, as well as apply for a position on the project. Your work may or may not necessarily be used, but if it is, we will work alongside you in its use and be sure to give you full credit. If your work doesn't meet our standards, needs improvement, or conflicts with our current planned story, then we won't use it, but we will try and work with you so that you can, with enough dedication and practice, perhaps officially join the project later on. Writers, artists modelers, animators, coders, texturers, composers, and builders who demonstrate a good understanding of the project, exceptional work, and an ability to work alongside the ideas of other members instead of against them will "graduate" from the forum. Writers and concept artists who achieve this will work on a different forum, though one that provides closer interaction with other active team members. Everyone else who achieves this level of trust will be granted access to the dropbox, which, while good for things like models and code, is not so good for art and written works. :P Writers (and concept artists/designers), please also see User blog:BrickfilmNut/A Special Note to the Writers. What will happen to this wiki, you ask? Well, the wiki will mainly be used for organizational and communicative purposes. While the forum provides good opportunities for sharing opportunities in an organized way, the wiki has several advantages, such as chat and blogs, in terms of communication. Concepts and work will no longer be posted here, though general ideas can be presented in the form of blogs, forums, or messages. We will also be likely to continue using the wiki to informally show each other our progress and sharing news, though this does not equate to the creation of pages like Rusty Buckets, Leah ThrowingStar, etc. Finally, for displaying our work and our project, we will go back to using a weebly site. Very few people will actually have access to modifying the site, but the wiki can be used to make suggestions in regards to it. Thank you all for reading this blog, and a special thanks to the Balance of Power members for helping to initiate this change by knocking some sense into BlueJay and I. :P I apologize for yet another change of plans, as well as a greater demand on our team members' efforts, but we need to try our best to both treat members equitably while ensuring the project's success. Than you for your cooperation. :) Category:Blog posts